We Meet Again
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Sequal to A Human Skeleton. Daniel and Sarah haven't seen eachother for four years. Finally they meet again, but are very different now. Will they still have the same feelings for each other. LAST CHAPTER IS UP! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**We Meet Again**

**By**

**NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak**

**Sorry it took so long for this to be posted. I have been so busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy my next story! If you don't get it then you should read "A Human Skeleton". Enjoy!**

Daniel the soon to be Pumpkin King was showing off his fire twirling skills to all the girls. He was tall, intelligent, and to all the girls in Halloween town was the most handsome skeleton ever. He was also the first member of Halloween town to have contact with a human. It happened 4 years ago when he was 14 years old. Out on his first scare in the real world he had met a human girl. Her name was Sarah. Overtime the two became friends, and even more. Daniel had shared his first kiss with Sarah on the same hill his parents had first kissed on. She had promised him that she would come back. He waited all year and she never came back. He gave up and by the time he was 16 he had almost forgotten about her. Almost. He would never forget the kiss they shared. But he had changed quite a bit since he and Sarah had last met.

"Daniel! Do the fire spitting one! Please?" One of the girls asked.

"NO!" Another one said. "Do the one where you set yourself on fire."

"HEY! I asked him first!" The other girl said.

"No! I did!" Another girl in the back said. Soon all the girls started arguing over what he would do next.

"Ladies. Ladies." Daniel said. "I'll do everything you want me too. Just be patient." Soon all the girls started giggling again.

Meanwhile Jack and Sally whached their son through the window. Jack sighed.

"He really has grown up hasn't he Sally?" Jack asked.

"He certainly has." Sally answered while putting the rest of the dishes away. "Soon he'll be the Pumpkin King, and before you know it he'll even have a Pumpkin Queen."

"I hope he's as lucky as I was." Jack said turning to Sally. Sally smiled. Suddenly the door burst open. It was Daniel.

"Whoa." He said. "You wouldn't believe how wrestles those girls are." He said while grabbing a wroton apple.

"So Daniel, have you asked any girls to the dance yet?" Jack asked.

"Not yet dad. But it shouldn't be too hard to find a date." Daniel answered as he looked out the window. The girls stood outside waiting for him. He slightly chuckled.

"I just can't believe it." Jack said. "You're going to be the Pumpkin King."

"Well you better believe it dad. And while I'm Pumpkin King absolutely nothing is going to go wrong!"

**Another foreshadow! Amway's hope you like the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE! Next chapter!**

The next day, Daniel continued to show off his skills to all the girls.

"Daniel you are so good." One of the girls said.

"Yeah. You're the best ever." Another girl said.

"He's better then ever, he's the best of the best ever!" Another girl said.

"No! He's the best of the best of the best ever!" Soon all the girls started arguing just as they had yesterday.

"It's good to be a prince." Daniel said. Meanwhile a strange figure began to walk through the gate. Daniel and many other people didn't notice. The mysterious figure was a ghost girl. She was tall, and had shoulder length black hair. The first thing she saw when she walked through the gates was the three band players. They were just about to finish up a song.

"Hey there boys." The strange new comer said. The three players looked up at her for a moment then went right back to playing, they finished up their song and began to play a new one. The new comer recognized the song. She laid her back on the stone wall, and started to hum it. Soon without realizing it she began to sing.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedies at hand_

Suddenly some people started to notice her singing, and walked over, but she had her eyes closed so she couldn't see them.

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

"So anyway girls, I…" But before Daniel could finish his sentence, he heard the beautiful voice.

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him_

_And will he see how much he means to me_

_I think it's not to be_

"Daniel? Daniel?" One of the girls said, but Daniel wasn't paying attention. He was looking and listening to the girl who was singing.

"Excuse me ladies." Daniel said as he walked towards the crowd that had gathered around her. She still couldn't see them.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

_And will we ever_

_End up together_

_No I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not the one_

The band stopped playing. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see a crowd of people around her.

"Hi there everybody." She said a little nervously. Daniel looked at her for a moment. _She looks familiar_. He though, but it didn't matter. She was pretty and new so he wanted to meet her.

"Hello there." Daniel said as he walked up to her.

"Daniel?" She asked. "Daniel is that you?"

"I see you have heard of me, but I have not had the honor of meeting you." He said as he walked up and kissed her hand. She chuckled a bit.

"You've really changed Daniel." She said. Daniel was now confused.

"Have we met?" He asked

"Ha ha, very funny. Daniel it's me!"

"Me'. 'Me' who? Who are you?"

"Daniel it's me! Sarah!"

**That is my second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! New Chapter! Sorry about the wait. By the way I have a new favorite movie! Ferngully. Actually the movie really sucked but the bat is awesome. He's played by Robin Williams. His name is Batty. He's a little weird cause of the wire sticking out of his head, but still awesome. Rent the movie!**

"S-S-Sarah?" Daniel asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah! Who'd you think it was?" Daniel looked at her for a moment. It sure didn't look like the same Sarah. She had grown a lot. Her once long flowing hair was now just a little longer then shoulder length. Her whole body just seemed to have developed so much. He couldn't believe it was really her.

"Wow." Daniel said. "You got, um, t-taller."

"Thank you?" Sarah said finding the comment a little strange.

"So-So how have you been?" Daniel asked with a hint of embarrassment in his voice at what he had said before.

"Good." Sarah said. "A lot has changed since I was last here. I joined a singing group and have made a lot of new friends."

"Y-Yeah I noticed you have that talent for you know that thing." He was still a little nervous and didn't exactly know what he was saying.

"You mean singing." She said.

"Sure we can call it that." Sarah chuckled a bit.

"Still the same funny Daniel."

"Uh sure yeah."

"So what have you been up too?"

"Uh, well you know. I uh…"

"Oh Daniel." One of the other girls called. "Were waiting." Sarah looked behind Daniel to see a swarm of girls waiting for him. He closed his eyes.

_Maybe if I close my eyes long enough, they'll go away._ To his dismay when he opened his eyes they were still there, and so was Sarah. He looked at her for a moment and tried to smile but it didn't help. To his surprise she smiled.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you've become quite the ladies man." She said sweetly.

"I guess." He was surprised that she not only smiled, but didn't start to hit him.

"You better go. They're waiting for you." She said.

"Yeah." He said. So Sarah and Daniel walked over to the group of girls. Sarah joined the group of girls as she watched Daniel do his tricks. But he wasn't focusing on his tricks he was watching Sarah in the back. He was thinking about a lot of stuff.

_I wonder if she still likes me. Did she get a boyfriend? I must have sounded so stupid in front of her. I wonder if she knows that I'm talking to myself in my head._

Daniel was so busy thinking that he didn't notice that he had dropped one of the fire sticks. He dropped it on his foot.

"OW OW!" Daniel screamed. "IT'S HOT!" He fell to the ground. "Ow. That hurt." Sarah was the only one laughing the rest of the girls ran over and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" One of the girls asked.

"Are you hurt?" Another one asked.

"I'm fine." Daniel said as he stood up. "Uh I think I'm going to call it a day ladies. See you all tomorrow."

"Ah but Daniel…"

"Sorry gotta go. Come on." Daniel said to Sarah. The two started to walk to the Skellington manner.

When they were half way to the house Daniel spoke.

"It's been awhile." He said.

"I know." said Sarah. "I tried to come back, but after the whole 'run away from home' thing my parents kept me under their watch 24/7, but I was finally able to get away. They think I'm looking at colleges right now."

"College?" Daniel asked.

"Yay. It's like school only you move away from home, the classes are a lot harder, and the teachers are a lot meaner." Daniel couldn't help but laugh a little. He missed Sarah, and here she was four years later. Finally they reached the Skellington manor.

"Man, my parents are going to freak out when they see you. It's a good thing you can't give them a heart attack."

**Yes I know, a lame joke to end on, but I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter. Hope you still liked it. I hope you will rent Ferngully and watch Batty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGG! How long has it been since I posted my last chapter! TOO LONG! Anyway sorry about the wait and here it is! By the way I have a new favorite character. MARVIN THE MARTIAN ROCKS MY SOCKS! Yes I know I'm weird.**

Daniel opened the door for Sarah wondering what his parent's reactions would be. They walked into the house to find Jack and Sally sitting at the table. Jack was the first one who noticed the two.

"Hello son." Jack said as he stood up. "Who is your new friend?"

"Uh, dad this is Sarah."

"Pleasure to meet you Sarah." Jack shook Sarah's hand not even realizing that this was the same Sarah he had shaken hands with 4 years ago.

"No dad. I mean this is Sarah. You know 14 year old, human, not real ghost Sarah."

"Oh…OOOHHH! That Sarah." Jack said not only with a surprised voice but a little bit of an embarrassed one. "Sarah! Wow, it's great too see you again. You look great."

"Thank you Mr.Skellington, oh and hello Mrs.Skellington." Sarah said as she looked over at Sally.

"Hello Sarah." Sally said in reply. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has Mrs.Skellington."

"Hey dad, Sarah's only in town for a little bit, so would it be alright if she stayed with us."

"As long as she's not an escaped convict."

"DAD!"

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Of course she can stay with us. Sally would you please show her up to the guest room."

"Of course dear."

"Oh thank you so much Mr.Skellington."

"It's my pleasure Sarah."

"Come with me Sarah." Said Sally. "I'll show you to the guest room." And Sally took Sarah up the windy stair case. Jack still stood next to his son.

"She is very pretty." Jack said finally

"Yeah, she sure…I mean, well I guess she's kind of pretty." Daniel said as he leaned against the wall. There was a small pause between the two until Jack finally spoke.

"So are you going to ask her to the dance?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay. I was just asking."

"Look dad, Sarah and I had a thing a long time ago, but it's over now. I don't feel that way about her and she doesn't feel that way about me. Were just friends." And with that Daniel walked up the long winding stair case. Jack chuckled a bit.

"Whatever you say son. Whatever you say."

**YES! Finally new Chapter! MARVIN STILL ROCKS. Sorry. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chap!**

Daniel stayed up all night trying to figure out whether he should or shouldn't ask Sarah to the dance.

"I can't ask Sarah to the dance." He thought. "Then again, why shouldn't I. I mean she's pretty, tall, and has an awesome voice, but no it's a bad idea. I mean she probably doesn't even like me that much any more. After all our relationship was four years ago. That's it; I've made up my mind! I am not asking her to that dance! No wait, I think I should. No maybe….. OH! This is ridiculous! Come on Daniel! Make up your mind!"

After a lot of consideration, Daniel finally came to a conclusion.

"That's it; I've made up my mind! I am going to ask Sarah to that dance… as soon as I get some sleep." So a tired Daniel got under his covers and almost fell asleep when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Come on Daniel wake up!" Sarah said. "I want to go see the town that I haven't seen in four years. Come on get up the day is going by."

_Grr._ Daniel thought.

**Sorry short Chap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter!**

A weary Daniel walked through the town with Sarah. He was still a little oblivious to what was happening since he was woken up before he even fell asleep. Everyone was just starting to get out of their houses.

"Good old Halloween town." Sarah said. "Absolutely nothing's changed."

"Yup." Daniel said in response. "Everything's exactly the way you left it. Including the way I feel about you." He whispered the last sentence.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Say Sarah, I need to go see something over there, so why don't you wait here and mingle."

"But Daniel…" But before Sarah could say anything Daniel ran off into the area where he needed to 'see something'. You can probably guess what he was really preparing for.

"I can do this. I can do this. It's no big deal. I've asked tons of girls to dances without breaking a sweat. But this time it's different, this time it's…Sarah. But I still do this. Yes! I can do this! I can…"

"OH DANNY!" A shriek voice from behind him screamed. Daniel froze in terror.

"No. No, not now. Please don't let it be her please!" Daniel turned around. A tall witch with long brown hair started to run toward Daniel with a smile so huge it would scare even Jack Skellington. She was the most annoying girl to ever walk in Halloween town. She only slept breathed one thing: Daniel Skellington. She always thought about him, she always talked about him; she even stalked him some times. The great Pumpkin King is supposed to have no fears, but if any of the past Pumpkin Kings had met her, they probably would have changed that.

"Janice." Daniel said in a frightened tone. The next minute she was up in his face. "What do you want now Janice?"

She had a nervous yet spirited voice. "Ummm I was just wondering if any one had asked you too the dance yet?"

"Janice…"

"Because you know if they hadn't, we could go together!"

"Janice…"

"You know, you me dancing, sipping spider punch, talki…"

"JANICE! For the 168,732 time I am not going to the dance with you. Got it."

"Okay, but if you change your mind just let me know! Okay see you later!" Then she ran to the other girls not seeming upset that he had just turned her down.

"Alright, well now that that little dilemma is out of the way time to ask Sarah!" He started to walk over to Sarah who had been talking to a wolf boy the whole time. As Daniel got closer to them the wolf boy walked away.

"Hey Daniel." Sarah said. "So did you see what you needed to see?"

"Yeah, I did. So Sarah have you heard about the dance yet?"

"Yeah, from like everyone in town."

"Well I was just wondering…" _Come on stupid ask her!_ "I was just wondering if you had a date to the dance."

"Ohh, Daniel I'm sorry, but that wolf boy I was just talking too, Tom, he just asked me."

Daniel suddenly felt as if his heart had just been ripped out and pounded to make blood soup. But he suddenly had an idea.

"Oh, that's good that you have a date because so do I."

"Oh really? Who are you going with?"

"I'm going with… I'm going with…" his eyes scanned the area, until he saw just the girl.

"I'm going with Janice." He said very loudly. Janice heard and ran over too him.

"Really Daniel! Were going together! Yippee! I have to find the best outfit possible!" And with that she ran off. Sarah gave her the weirdest look.

"Umm she has a memory problem." Daniel said.

"Ohh. Well this is great! We both have dates!"

"Yeah, great."

**Oooooh! Drama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter. Yeah. You know I need to find more to say up here. Oh well! Enjoy!**

_Night of the Dance…_

Daniel was fixing his bat bow tie in the mirror. He was thinking over his plan.

Alright, the plan. All I need to do is dance with Janice, Sarah will get jealous, and we'll be back together again. It's a simple plan, nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

"Nervous son?" Jack asked as he walked into the room.

"Me, nervous? No I'm not nervous; I'm the opposite of nervous. I mean this isn't the first time I've been to a dance. What would make you think I'm nervous?"

"Your bat bow tie is upside down." Daniel looked down to find that what his dad said was true.

"Oops." He said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you with that." Jack said. He undid the bow tie and started from scratch.

"So excited about your date with Janice?" Jack asked

"What? Oh yeah Janice! Yeah I'm excited about our date." Trying to make it sound convincing.

"You're a really bad liar son."

"Yeah I know."

"Let me guess, you tried to ask Sarah to the dance but someone beat you to the punch."

"How did you know?"

"Been there done that."

"Yeah, but you know what the weirdest part is? I can get whatever I want, but the one thing I really want I can't have."

"Well son it's not the end of the world just cause you can't take Sarah to the dance. Besides you never know, you may end up with Sarah."

"Well maybe your right dad."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Dad please, me stupid. Impossible. I'm Mr. Smart. I can't do anything stupid."

Suddenly the two skeletons heard foot steps coming down the steps. Sally appeared.

"May I introduce to you Sarah." Sally said. "Wearing a Sally original."

Sarah walked down the stairs wearing a long black dress that went all the way down to her feet. It came out a little at the hips and was strapless. Her short but beautiful new hair brightened her ghostly face up, and once again her eyes are what stole the show and Daniels heart. He could not longer feel his bony legs.

"Thank you so much again Mrs.Skellington for sewing this dress for me. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome Sarah."

Sarah looked up at Daniel who was just staring. He didn't move a single bone.

"Daniel what are you starring at? Come on, we don't want to keep our dates waiting."

"I'll meet you outside." He said still barely moving. As soon as Sarah was outside all of his bones caved into one big pile on the floor. Jack chuckled a bit.

"Need some help there Mr. Smart?"

**I hope you liked my chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! I have new enthusiasm to write after reading this really good Phantom of The Opera fan fic.! It's called Angels Light and Dark. It's really good! Well here's the next chapter!**

The four arrived at the dance. The decorations were fantastic. Bats hung in every direction you looked, Pumpkins filled the room with light, and everyone was having a great time… except Daniel that is. All he was thinking about was Sarah, and the boy she was dancing with.

"Tom." He mumbled to himself. "I should be the one dancing with her not him. But it doesn't matter, because as soon as Sarah sees me dancing with Janice she'll instantly become jealous, and she'll be mine." He said in his mind.

"Come on Janice, let's dance."

"Okay Daniel! Whatever you want." She said again with her frightening smile. "I can't believe I'm dancing with the Pumpkin Prince!"

_Yeah neither can I._ Daniel smiled at Janice just to make it look like he was actually having fun. _No worries, after one dance Sarah will be all over me._

**2 hours later…**

_Why isn't Sarah all over me! I've been dancing with this stalker for two hours, while she's been over there dancing with wolf boy!_

"Um Janice, why don't we take a break?"

"Already?" She said in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah I need to…" He looked over at Sarah. "…I need to go take care of something."

Daniel walked over to Sarah and Tom who were dancing. He tapped Tom on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah sure." Tom said. "But don't dance with her all night okay." He said in a kidding manner as he walked over to the punch bowl. Daniel and Sarah started to dance.

"So, how's your date going?" Daniel asked.

"Really good! Tom is really great guy…I mean wolf, and I haven't met one of those in a long time. I mean he's a real gentleman and I think that counts for a lot."

Daniel suddenly got the worse feeling in the world…guilt. Sarah seemed to notice the sudden sad look on Daniel's face.

"Daniel are you okay. You seem upset."

"Who me. No! I'm fine. I am perfectly okay." He looked at Sarah and could tell she wasn't buying it. "Actually Sarah, I'm not really okay. I…I…" Suddenly the song ended. "I think you should get back to your date." He let Sarah go and walked away.

"Daniel..." Sarah tried to stop him but Tom grabbed her hand.

"Hey Sarah. What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Sarah said. Meanwhile Daniel was thinking about what Sarah had said.

_She wants a gentleman, and I've been the exact opposite. Trying to make her jealous, I am the stupidest person on the face of the Earth. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._ He thought as he hit his head against the wall._ I need to tell her how I really feel, instead of trying these stupid plans. I need to go find her._

Sarah was watching Daniel sit and bang his head against the wall.

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Sarah said.

"I'm sure he's okay." Tom said "Come on." He grabbed Sarah's hand and led her behind the wall. He placed one of his hands against it.

"I've been having a really great time Sarah."

"Yeah me too." Sarah felt a little uncomfortable in their position, so she tried to change the subject. "Um why don't we go back to the party?" She tried to walk away but Tom grabbed her hand, and pulled her back.

"Or we could just stay here." He Said.

"Tom I'm really not comfortable here." She tried to get away but Tom only tightened his grip."

"Well I am."

"Tom let me go."

"As soon as you kiss me."

"TOM LET ME GO!"

"No." He said smiling. Sarah struggled but her effort was futile. Tom tried to pull her in, but suddenly a tall thin shadow draped over them. Tom looked up to see a very angry Pumpkin Prince. Daniel stepped in front of Sarah who was still a little shaken up.

"D-Daniel." Tom said horrified. "I-I was just…I mean I was…" Daniel kept his angry gaze and took one step closer to Tom.

"If you ever touch her again, then I swear I will make sure you never see the light of day again. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Tom said still horrified. Then he turned around as fast as he could and ran.

"Sarah are you ok…" But when Daniel turned around he saw Sarah running toward the cemetery. He knew where she was going, and he followed her. He was at the bottom of the hill he slowly walked up it till he saw Sarah crying her eye's out.

"Sarah." He said in a worried tone. He noticed that she had turned back into a human. The potion must have worn off. She didn't even have to lift her head, she knew it was Daniel.

"All-I wanted was too-dance with a- boy that maybe could-see beyond looks- and like me for me." She choked between sobs. Daniel hated to see her in pain. He wanted to go find Tom and rip his arms and legs out. But he knew that's not what Sarah needed right now. She needed compassion. Using his long skeleton arms he wrapped his hands around her waist and gently pulled her towards him. Sarah looked up to find him doing this. He pulled close to his body so he could feel her warm flesh against his bones. He pulled back some of her hair from her ear.

He whispered. "You did dance with a boy like that."

Sarah turned around so she was facing him. He noticed that tears were still running down her cheek. He used his bony finger to wipe away the tears, but she still kept crying. She laid her head on his bony chest.

"Don't worry Sarah. I won't let that wolf come within 100 yards of you. I won't let anything bad happen to you again." He tilted her chin towards his face.

"Thank you Daniel." She said sounding a little bit more comforted. Then using one hand he gently stroked her cheek, and with the other he stroked her hair. Suddenly they both leaned in and gently kissed each other on the lips. Daniel had almost forgotten her gentle lips. They pulled apart slowly, and Daniel pulled her closer to him.

"Sarah I'm going to tell you something I've never said to any other girl before…I love you."

"What?" Sarah asked shocked.

"I love you. Whenever I'm near you I feel like I'm on top of the world. I-I feel amazing."

"But Daniel, why me? Why do you love me?" Sarah asked as if she couldn't believe it.

"Why you? Sarah why do you have to ask? You're smart, beautiful, and you have a voice that would make any angel jealous." Sarah chuckled a bit. "When I saw Tom hurting you, I wanted to rip him to shreds because I can't stand to see you hurt. You are the best thing to ever come into my life. I love you more than anything on this planet."

Sarah smiled a smile he hadn't seen in a long time. "Daniel I love you too." Daniel crushed his lips down on her, and Sarah only deepened the kiss. It was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. When they finally pulled apart, Sarah's entire body collapsed into his body. He held her as tightly as he possibly could; he loved her skin, her hair, everything about her. It was true love. He leaned his head on hers and the two fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly two glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. The eyes watched the two lovers fall asleep in each others arms. It smirked when it saw the girl.

"She's perfect." It said, and with that it was gone into the night.

**REALLY LONG CHAPTER, SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERYONE! I am just like dead these days! Well here is finally the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Daniel's eyes slowly opened as the Pumpkin Sun started to rise. He looked down at the human girl sleeping soundly in his arms. Sarah. She looked so beautiful in her dress. He remembered that he had finally told her that he loved her the night before. He felt her soft skin against his bony body. He suddenly also remembered what Tom had tried to do to her.

_Ohh boy is Tom going to get it!_ Daniel thought to himself. _If I ever see him near her again I swear I'll…_ But his thoughts were interrupted by Sarah. She began to stir in his arms. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up Daniel's smiling face. Suddenly she shot up from the ground, and held her head.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." She kept saying to herself.

Daniel stood up with a confused look on his face. "Hey Sarah what's wrong?" He tried to hold her but she back away as though he would hit her. His confused look now turned to a hurt one.

"D-Daniel…I-I…I can't believe I did this. I'm so sorry."

"Sarah, you can't believe you did what? Why are you sorry?"

"I can't believe I did THIS. I promised myself I would let myself get hurt, get you hurt."

"Sarah please, I'm lost."

"Daniel look at us. What do you see?"

Daniel looked at the ground for a moment and then looked back up at Sarah.

"I see two people in love." Sarah gave out a small cry.

"No Daniel. I see two very different people who can never be together! I see two people from very different worlds who could never work this out!" Sarah looked at Daniel. She had never seen such a hurt look on his face.

"Daniel, I really love you but…when I came back here I never expected for us to fall for each other again. I'm sorry." Sarah was on the verge of tears.

"Sarah…we could make it work we could figure something out." He was now holding her, and tilting her face towards his. "Just…please don't go." He whispered. Sarah now had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Daniel." And with that she dashed down the hill."

"Sarah wait!" Daniel tried to stop her but he wasn't quick enough. All he could do was watch her run away.

**Yah I know sad chap. Sorry about the wait again. Anyway read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated! I WAS AT DISNEYLAND SHOPPING FOR NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS STUFF! IT'S AWSOME! Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter! There's more DRAMA!**

Daniel walked aimlessly through the streets not knowing what to do.

_Maybe she's right. I mean we are from two different worlds, and we are very different people, but…..I love her. UH! This is very irritating!_

Suddenly two hands flew out of an alley, grabbed Daniel and pulled him in with a lot of force.

"Who dares…. oh Janice it's you." Daniel looked down at the witch she had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to you last night Daniel? I looked every where for you."

"Janice I'm sorry, but I can't talk with you right now. I have too….I have too take care of something." He tried to walk away, but Janice shot her hand out and forcefully brought him back into the alley.

"It's her isn't it? The ghost you kept looking at last night!"

"Janice please don't do this." Daniel tried to plea with her.

"What does she have that I don't Daniel?" Her look of sadness now changed to one of anger and confusion. "I'm just as pretty as her aren't I? I can concoct some of the best spells in this town, and I heard that she's really a fleshy."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT! DO YOU HEAR?" There was more anger in his voice then there had ever been before. Janice cringed a little bit but then straightened back up.

"Please Daniel. I can change. I can be more like her. Please. I love you." She started to sob.

Daniel hung his head in shame. He never liked Janice and he should have never used her just to get Sarah's attention. He felt horrible. But he knew he had to set things straight. He grabbed Janice by the shoulders and propped her up so that she was looking straight at him.

"Janice, you don't love me….your obsessed with me, and you need to stop! I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry, but this can't continue, you've got to let me go! You've got to….

Daniel continued to talk when Janice suddenly noticed someone walking down the street towards the alley. It was her, Janice thought, only she was no longer a ghost, and was no longer wearing her black dress, now she wore an elegant long skirt and a beautiful blue top to match.

_Oh if Daniel see's her, there will be no hope for me!_ Janice thought as Sarah approached the alley. _Unless…_

"…so Janice please stop." Daniel finally finished. Suddenly Janice grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Janice, what are you…." But before Daniel could finish Janice pulled his head down to her head, and kissed fully on the lips. He tried to pull away but her grip was too strong. Suddenly Sarah appeared next to the alley. The look in her eyes could have killed Daniel if he wasn't already dead. She just stood there in shock and sadness. Finally Daniel managed to pull away.

"Sarah…" He walked towards her. He couldn't find the words. He slowly extended his arm but she shrunk back from him. It pierced his heart more then any knife would. Then with out warning Sarah began to walk away quickly. Daniel tried to follow her but Janice caught his arm.

"See Daniel, she walked away from you, which is something I would never do." Daniel only gave her a look of disgust. He pulled his arm free from her grasp, and tried to catch up with Sarah.

"Sarah wait!" He had to walk behind her quickly.

"Gosh Daniel I know I said we shouldn't see each other, but couldn't you have at least waited till I was out of town until you made out with another girl?" The anger in her voice was like needles slowly being pushed into his skull.

"Sarah, please….she made me." Sarah chuckled a bit.

"Oh please Daniel do you really expect me too believe that!" She was still walking with Daniel right behind her.

"Sarah please…" He grabbed her arm, and turned her around, when SLAP! Sarah slapped Daniel right across his skull. His head spun around a few times, before he stopped it. He rubbed his face, and in his eye sockets was look of pain beyond imagination.

"Don't touch me you…you…." Sarah could no longer hold it in she pushed Daniel aside and ran into the forest crying her eye's out.

"Oh not again." Daniel said and he followed her into the woods.

**I told you there was drama! No all of you better read and review or all hunt you down like dogs! Just kidding! Hope you like the chapter, and yes Janice is evil. I'd say another word but I don't swear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! New Chap! Enjoy!**

Sarah had slowed down a bit as she walked in the woods. He face was stained with tear, and her eyes were blood red. She had never felt so betrayed in her life.

"How could Daniel do that to me?" Sarah said to herself. "I mean doesn't he have any compassion in him! I bet he even lied when he said that he loves." Saying those words made Sarah's stomach turn upside down. She felt sick.

"But maybe he was telling the truth. Oh but how can I believe that, I mean he went to the dance with her didn't he?"

"If you ask me, I don't think he deserves you." A smooth voice said. Sarah turned around looking for the person who said that, but saw know one. So she tried to stay calm.

"W-w-well, know one did ask you." She answered trying to sound tough as she did so many years ago.

"Oh now don't be offended I only gave my opinion." The voice said.

"Who are? Where are you?" The voice didn't answer her. "Come out and show your face."

"Or better yet, why don't **you** come in and show **your** face." Suddenly a trap door opened beneath Sarah's feet she saw only blackness for a moment then hit the ground.

"Ouch." She said. "I hate it when that happens." Sarah stood up, at first not knowing where she was, but as she looked around she realized where she was. She was in Oogie Boogie's lair, the same lair that she and Daniel had defeated Oogie in four years ago! Suddenly a cage dropped over her. She looked for a lock to pick but there wasn't one. Suddenly she heard the rolling of dice. She was sure it was Oogie.

"Alright Oogie I know it's you! Come out and show your face!" Then she began to hear footsteps come near the cage. Suddenly figure came into the light, but it wasn't Oogie. This figure was in much better shape even though it was still a burlap sack, and it had hair.

"Ooh so close but….EEHHH….wrong. I'm Oogie's son." Sarah gasped. "But you can call me Mark."

**Meanwhile in the woods…….**

Daniel walked through the woods calling Sarah. "SARAH! SARAH! SARAH WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SORRY SARAH, PLEASE COME OUT." But there was no answer.

"Oh, this is like De javu. Sarah lost some where in the woods, and me looking for her and talking to myself. Only the town's not the one that screwed up……I did. I just can't believe Janice would do that. I mean I know she was obsessed with me but I never thought she'd…..UUUHHH!" He yelled in frustration. He remembered the look in Sarah's eyes. Oh that look was awful. That look of pain, betrayal, and sadness. What an awful look.

"But I'm going to make everything right, once I find Sarah, "and with that he started to call her name again.

**Did you all like the little buzzy noise Oogies son made? I love it when people do that. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYONE! NEXT CHAPTER!**

Daniel kept walking through the woods. He had been looking for Sarah for at least two hours. He was thinking about heading back.

"Maybe she just needs a little more time." He said. "I'll look for her again tomorrow after she cools off." He turned around, and without warning stepped into a hole. He hit the floor with a thud, landing right on his face.

"That really hurt." He picked himself up, suddenly he heard a voice.

"Daniel Skellington? Is that you?" Daniel looked around but it sounded like the voice was coming from every direction. "I have always wanted to meet you in person…or skeleton I should say. So glad you could join the party." Suddenly a craps table came from under him. It automatically chained him to it. It happened so fast he had no time to react. Then it moved out of the dark and toward another craps table. Daniel looked over to see someone else there.

"Sarah?" He asked.

Sarah turned too look and Daniel. "Oh great." She said. "Now not only am I chained to a craps table, but I'm also stuck next to looser skeleton."

"Still mad?"

"What do you think?" She turned her head away so she didn't have to look at him.

"Sarah can we please talk about…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence. He was interrupted by the opening of doors. Suddenly a pair of dice flew into the light.

"Snake eyes," Mark said as he appeared into the light. "My favorite roll." He smiled an evil smile.

"Who are you?" Daniel said trying to sound tough.

"Oh didn't Sarah here tell you? I'm Mark, Oogie Boogie's son." Daniels jaw fell open.

"I-I didn't even know Oogie had a son." He said.

"He didn't like to talk about me much. I was more of a….pest then a son, but we are getting off track." He walked behind Daniel and Sarah. He chuckled a bit.

"Wow." He said. "The two people who defeated my father, together in the exact same room he was defeated in." He chuckled a bit more, as if he found his fathers death to be funny. "I thought I'd never see it, but I never imagined that the girl who helped would be so….beautiful." He said as he stroked her cheek. She jerked her head away in disgust, but he ignored it.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. I love that spunkiness you have, which brings me too my next point. I know we don't know each other that well, but….I want you to be my wife."

"WHAT!" Daniel and Sarah both screamed at the same time.

"Y-you w-w-want me to be your what!" Sarah asked. Daniel couldn't even speak.

"Wife." He said as if he had answered a simple question.

"B-but w-why!" She screamed.

"For three simple reasons: One, I wish to have what know one else has, a human bride. Two, you are a worthy adversary for beating my father, and three you are very beautiful." Neither Daniel nor Sarah could speak.

"So what do you say?" Suddenly Sarah become filled with disgust, the thought of her being Oogie Boogie's son's wife just….eeww. So she spit in his eye.

"Guess what my answer is." She said. Daniel couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed like there was still a little bit of the old Sarah in her. Mark wasn't amused, but he didn't yell. He just wiped the spit from his eye.

"I'll let you think it over." He said. He started to walk away but then turned around one more time. "Oh and if you don't agree to marry me, very unpleasant things could happen to your friend right there."

"Fine by me." She whispered. Daniel's head turned in her direction with wide eyes. Then Mark turned around and left the room.

"Well, I guess we know what your answer is." Daniel said.

"Oh relax. I won't let him kill you." Then using her hand she was just able to reach the bobby pin in her hair. She pulled it out, and placed it in the lock of the chains. She played around with it for a while. Suddenly the lock opened. She jumped up from the craps table and rubbed her wrists which were very sore. Then she went over to Daniel's and played with his lock.

"Wait a minute, your helping me?"

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Halloween town. They can't live with out their precious pumpkin prince." She got the lock opened, and Daniel jumped up from the craps table too.

"Now come on let's get out of here." Sarah said. She tried to walk but Daniel grabbed her arm. _At least this time she didn't hit me_, he thought.

"Sarah we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Sarah please. I would never try to hurt you. I care for you so much, and….."

"Aw, how touching." Mark said. Daniel and Sarah turned around.

"But I'm afraid she's mine."

**DUN DUN DUN! Hope you all enjoyed. Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've had the most depressing week of my life! But I'm back up on my feet, and so ready to write! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Mark had wielded out a huge gun like, bazooka thing into his lair. It stood on a tripod.

"Like it." He said as Sarah and Daniel stared at the machine. "My father was very put of date weapon wise. Card men just weren't doing it. So I made this." He said as he pointed to the machine.

"I call it the dice-o-rama." Daniel and Sarah couldn't help snickering at the idiotic name. Only Oogie's son could came up with a stupid name like that. Mark became furious at the snickering. He pointed it directly between Sarah and Daniel.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He pulled the trigger. A huge die with about five spikes on it flew right between Sarah and Daniel. It hit the wall creating a huge dent. Mark chuckled a little.

"And now for a harder target to hit." He pointed it directly at Daniel. "I'll try not to hit you Sarah." He said.

"I suggest you run." Sarah whispered to Daniel.

"Good idea." Daniel said, and he did start to run, and Mark began to shoot. Daniel ran in a complete circle, making Mark have to turn the weapon round in circles. Meanwhile Sarah was backed up against the wall trying to figure out what to do.

"There's nothing that stop that thing." She said. Then she noticed that there were hinges under the weapon, which meant that it could not only turn around, but could probably be pointed up and down.

"Well if I can't stop the machine I'm just going to have to stop the person controlling it." So while Mark was shooting Daniel on the other side of the room and his back was turned, Sarah ran up and jumped on him. He lost his balanced and pushed the machine up.

"Get off of me!" He yelled. He shook Sarah sending her across the room, but he also accidentally pulled the trigger. A giant die hit the ceiling that was above him. Suddenly a piece of it started to crack above him. Suddenly it began to fall to the floor. "This is going to hurt." He said as it crashed down on him. But just before it hit him he pushed the weapon toward another part of the ceiling, and pulled the trigger. It was right above Sarah's head.

She stood up, when she heard the cracking of part of the ceiling above her head. She looked up and it suddenly started to fall.

"SARAH!" Daniel screamed. Suddenly Sarah was pushed to the side by two skeleton hands. As she fell to the floor she saw Daniel as the piece of the ceiling crushed him to the floor.

"DANIEL!" Sarah screamed. She ran over to the ruble, and began to search for him. She finally found his skull. His eyes were closed, he was still and lifeless. Sarah put both of her hands over her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. She removed the rest of the ruble. Suddenly she threw herself to the floor and began to cry her eyes out.

"Daniel- I-I'm-so-sorry." She choked between her sobs. "You-saved-my-life, a-and-I didn't-b-believe you. Please-d-don't-leave me. Please." She said as she continued to sob into the floor.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Sarah heard a voice say. She looked up to see Daniel's eye sockets open.

"D-Daniel?" She whispered as though she couldn't believe it. He lifted his skull up, and even though part of the ceiling had just fallen on him, he smiled his world famous smile.

"Oh Daniel!" Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close. The two stood up together, and the second they did Sarah slapped Daniel's face again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"That was for being a complete idiot, and pushing me out of the way." She said. Suddenly she placed a kiss on his lips. "And that's for saving my life." Daniel couldn't but smile.

"Truly touching." Sarah and Daniel turned to find that Mark had found his way out of the rubble. "But I won't let either of you leave." He pointed the weapon right at the two. Daniel held Sarah close to him, and then he noticed the two holes in the ceiling. Suddenly an idea formed in his head. He ran straight towards the weapon. He kicked it up in the air just as he pulled the trigger. It created a third whole in the ceiling. It couldn't take it and the place started to cave. Daniel started to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Mark said. He tried to grab Daniel but he tripped over his own weapon. Daniel ran and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Let's get outta here." He said. He sand Sarah just barley made it out before the entire thing caved in. That was the last they ever saw Oogie's lair, and his son.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**2nd TO LAST CHAPTER! ALL OF YOU BETTER REVIEW! ENJOY!**

Daniel held Sarah close to him until all the dust settled. The two looked down to find a huge whole. They were relieved that they just weren't in it.

"A-are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little shaken up." They just looked at each other for a moment, and then Daniel pulled Sarah even closer to him.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said while stroking her hair

"Yeah, imagine me Oogie Boogie's son's wife. Eeww!" She thought as she shuddered. She looked up and Daniel, and suddenly tears started to well up in her eyes. Suddenly she through her arms around Daniel's neck.

"Oh Daniel I'm so glad your alright too. I just remember seeing the ceiling come down on you, and then you weren't moving and I thought…" She started to sob, Daniel just held her.

"Shh, shh, its okay were both okay. Everything's going to be okay." He held her for a few more minutes, but she slowly pulled herself away.

"D-Daniel I'm happy were both okay but…but I still stand by what I said that we should both stop seeing each other."

"No." Daniel said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Daniel." She tried to walk away but he stepped in front of her. She felt her heart being torn up as he looked at her with those big eye sockets.

"Daniel please don't make this harder." She said trying to sound strong.

"Sarah please." She looked down at the ground. He tilted her head up so she was looking at them.

"Sarah, you mean to me, didn't I show that when I pushed you out of the way? If I ever lost you, I-I don't know what I would do." Sarah looked up at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Daniel, I-I…" They leaned in closer.

"Yes?" They kept moving in.

"I…" Their lips almost touched each other when suddenly a bright light showed in their faces.

_And of course the mayor's car shows up the moment we make up._ Daniel thought. He saw three other figures, he recognized the first two as his parents, but the third one made him want to jump into a grave. _Janice._

"I told you he was here!" Janice screamed. She immediately jumped off the car, and ran towards Daniel. She pushed Sarah away and hugged Daniel. Suddenly Sarah felt her presence was no longer needed, so she stomped away.

"Sarah, come back." Daniel tried to follow her but Janice was clinging to him like a flea clings to a dog.

"Oh Danny I'm so glad your okay!" She said. But Daniel was just officially annoyed.

"Get off of me Janice." And he shook her off with all him might.

"But Danny…

"NO! DO NOT CALL ME DANNY!" He said. He couldn't take her any more, no more mister nice skeleton. "Janice I want you to stop stalking me, being obsessed with me and if you ever make me look bad in front of Sarah again I will file a restraining order against you." Janice just sort of stood there with her jaw open. Daniel couldn't help but smirk.

"Now if you excuse me I'm leaving." Janice just sort of stood there for a moment and didn't know what to do.

"Well fine. I don't need you any way, just because you're cute and smart and…" He just stopped listening to her screaming as he walked away. Suddenly his dad stopped him.

"Daniel where are you going? Don't to want to tell me what happened?" Jack asked.

"Maybe later dad, but right now I need to find Sarah. I need to do something very important." He said, and with that he ran off.

Sally walked up to Jack who was just as confused.

"What do you think was so important that it couldn't wait?" Sally asked Jack.

"I don't know Sally." He said as he watched his son walk away. "I don't know."

**I shall leave you in suspense. MUHAHAHAHA. What do think of my evil laugh? I've been working on it. Anyway R&R, and be ready for the last chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**LAST CHAPTER! SO ALL OF YOU REVIEW! Oh, and I have my next story thought out. I'll explain more at the bottom. ENJOY!**

Sarah walked up the hill slowly while looking into the moonlight. She smiled, for it reminded her of the first time she had come up on this hill…with Daniel. She remembered what had happened. She had told him all her troubles, and all that had happened to her, things she wouldn't have been able to tell anyone else. He had showed her compassion, and caring. He had also shared his first kiss with her. She remembered it so well. But she sighed remembering how many years ago it had happened.

_He doesn't need me he has Janice, and every other pretty girl at his feet._ She though. She stood there for a moment lost in her thought, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey." Daniel said. She turned around to see him at the bottom of the hill.

"H-Hey." She stuttered out. There was a small pause between them. Suddenly Daniel started to walk up the hill.

"Isn't it weird how we always end up on this hill?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said, not really knowing what else to say. "Well I guess I should go." She turned around to leave.

"Sarah…" He said as he put both his hands around her. "I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I love you."

"What about Jani…"

"Don't' even say her name!" He said turning her around so she faced him. "Sarah tonight made me realize I can't be wasting time by dating four different girls at once, or doing tricks just to get their attention. I mean, when I felt that ceiling come down on me, I realized I have to live life to the fullest, I'm not a child anymore." There was a small pause. "Which is why I'm about to do this." He slowly got down on one knee.

"D-Daniel, why are you getting down on one k-knee?" Sarah asked. Daniel slowly reached for his pocket and pulled a small box out. He opened it to reveal a bat ring, with a diamond in the middle. His father had given it to him, and told him to give to the girl of his dreams when he was ready. Well Sarah was the girl of his dreams, and he was ready.

"Sarah will you marry me?" Daniel asked. Sarah gasped, she couldn't speak.

"N-Now I know what you're going to say." Daniel said as he stood up. "Were too young, were from different places, and things would be so hard to work out, but I know as long as were together, we can work anything out." He said as he ran his bony fingers through her hair.

She suddenly smiled. "Well then, yes." She said.

"Y-Yes?" Daniel asked still making sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes, I will marry you." She said. Daniel had the hugest grin on his face.

"YES!" He yelled as he picked Sarah up into his arms and spun her around, pressing his lips to hers. He gently placed her back to the ground, still holding their kiss. As they pulled apart he placed the ring on her finger. She looked at it and smiled.

"You do realize this is going to be very difficult right?" She said. Daniel smiled.

"Yeah I know, but like I said we can work out anything, as long as were together."

"Now and forever." Sarah said.

"For its just plain as anyone can see." They both paused and looked at each other for a moment. They sang the last line.

"Were simply mean to be." Kissing her under the moonlight Daniel knew this wasn't the end of a great story, but the begging of a new one.

**THE END**

**YES, I know their getting married. WOO HOO! But anyways, for the first year of writing, all my stories have been about Pumpkin Princes. SO NOW I'm WRITING A JACK AND SALLY STORY! This new story is sort of Edward Sisccorhands. Let me explain: Sally Finkelstien has the perfect life. She's pretty, kind, rich, smart, and has a cut boyfriend, and great friends, but when her friends dare her to go up to the old haunted castle up on the hill her world get's turned upside down. She meets Jack, a skeleton who has been left uncompleted and alone in the castle for twenty years! A story of love and friendship unwinds between the two, but does love really concur all? I'll post it soon as possible! HOPE YOU LIKE M STORY!**


End file.
